If Sora Could Visit the Feudal Era
by Opalynne
Summary: [Complete]The Title says it all. Sora goes on an adventure in the world of Inuyasha. This is my very first story, so be nice and review. Takes place during KH 1.
1. Strange Encounters

Chapter 1 Strange Encounters

The day starts out onboard the gummi ship Excalibur. As the ship travels through space, Goofy spots a strange looking warp hole...

"Where do ya recon it leads?" asked Goofy.

"Why would we care where it leads? We're not going to go through it!" replied Donald in his usual subborn manner. Sora checked the moniter carefully and exclaimed,

"Well you're gonna have to worry where it leads because we're flying staight into it!" A resounding,

"What?!" shook the room as Donald ran to the screen to investigate. After a moment, Sora said confidently,

"I can fix this!"

"No!" Donald exclaimed too late as Sora began to press buttons on the ship's computer. "Sora, that acceleratres our speed!" Donald cried exasperated.

"Whoops..." Sora muttered as the ship plunged into the deep, dark warp hole. The small room was filled with an atmosphere of nervousness. Finally, it opened up into a clear blue sky. Everyone crowded around the windows to get a look at the world below.

"We might as well take a look around while we're here" Sora said optimistically.

"I think this is a bad idea guys..." Donald said looking around uneasily.

"Aw, cheer up Donald." Goofy comforted. The ship landed in a small clearing of a forest. The three of them walked outside and examined the area. Without warning, there was a horrible screech and a giant snake-like creature lunged from the trees screaming,

"**No one** trespasses in **my** territory and lives to tell about it!" Before the trio could react to the sudden attack, a figure wearing a red kimono leaped out of the shadows.

"Why don't you can it?!" the new arrival yelled. In a matter of seconds, the creature fell to the ground, its head severed. The person wearing red turned and Sora registered the fact that he was a boy, but the strangest boy he'd ever seen. He had long white hair, golden eyes, and strangest of all, a pair of white dog ears on top of his head. Unaware that he was being scruitinized, the boy scowled and said,"If you expect to live to see tomorrow, you should stay out of this forest or the demons will kill you in no time." Then, evidently puzzled, he remarked," You have the strangest scent - where are you from?" Donald apparently took offence from the boy's comment and roared to life.

"Are you calling us stinky?!"

"Idiot! I didn't mean that! Are you gonna tell me where you're from or not?"

"Umm... we're not from around here." Sora replied slowly. He was saved from an interrogation by Goofy's question.

"Uh, how did ya kill that there demon with your bare hands?"

"And who are you?!" Donald asked angrily without waiting for the boy's reply; he had obviously not gotten over being called an idiot.

"Yer definintly not from around here, are you?" The words had barely escaped the boy's mouth when suddenly, a girl's voice rang out from the trees.

"Inu-yasha, SIT!" The event that followed shocked Sora and his companions into complete and utter silence. The boy, evidently named Inu-yasha, slammed face-first into the ground with a yell. The girl who had shouted walked out of the trees furiously. She had medium length black hair, soft brown eyes that were currently narrowed in anger, and was wearing a white and green school uniform. "Why did you leave me behind?!" Pausing, she noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy. Momentarily forgetting about Inu-yasha she said,"I've never seen clothes like that before - where are you guys from?"

"Well..." Sora began, trying to think of something to say. However, once again he was saved from a tedious explanation. Inu-yasha lept up angrily and exclaimed,

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?!"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't run off in the first place!"

"What?! Since when have I had to tell you every little thing that I do?!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched them argue at a loss for words. "Do ya think we should stop them?" Goofy asked uncertainly.

"I think it's better if we don't interfere." Sora laughed weakly. Thankfully, by the end of their arguement, both Kagome and Inu-yasha appeared to have completely forgotten about the issue of Sora's origin.


	2. The Heartless Attack

Disclaimer: All of the usual stuff - I don't own Inu-yasha or Kingdom Hearts

And this chappie is dedicated to my reviewers! luv u lots!

* * *

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you three !" Kagome cried.

"Don't worry about it, really." Sora said reassuringly.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So, who are you guys anyway?" Inu-yasha asked while pulling at Donald's feathers.

"Oh! My name is Sora, this is Goofy,"

"Pleased to meetcha." Goofy said.

"and this is Donald."

"Stop touching me!" Donald said scorchingly as he pulled away from Inu-yasha. The white haired boy smirked and said,

"That reminds me, where's Shippo?" Kagome looked around and replied,

"Well, he was with me until you ran off... do you think he got lost? He's been gone an awfully long time..." She trailed off, suddenly anxious. Looking slightly annoyed, Inu-yasha stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Well, we better go look for the little squirt."

"Would you like us to help you?" Sora offered.

"Well, you could tag along, but I don't think we'll really need your help since Inu-yasha can track Shippo down by smell."

"Smell?" Sora, Donald and Goofy asked simultaneously as the group began to head through the forest at a leisurely pace. Kagome opened her mouth to explain herself when Inu-yasha stopped in his tracks.

"What is that?..." He muttered to himself as his ears twitched forward and he lifted his face to sniff the air more deeply. As Sora felt a familiar clenching in his stomach, his casual mood faded to be replaced by adrenaline. Urgently, Sora said,

"Inu-yasha, we have to find Shippo quickly!" Inu-yasha looked confused but the genuine alarm in Sora's voice worried him. The group began to run with Inu-yasha leading the way. A frantic shout punctured the now silent forest.

"That was Shippo's voice!" Kagome cried. Up ahead of them there was a ring of shadow and defender Heartless surrounding a tree. And in the middle of that circle stood a small boy trembling in fear. Inu-yasha pulled out a giant fang-like sword, positioned himself and yelled,

"Wind Scar!" A blast of energy hit the Heartless, but the defenders simply shielded themselves from the hit with their giant shields. "What?!" Inu-yasha exclaimed, dumbfounded. Sora looked at his two companions and they both nodded. Donald, looking superior, said,

"Stand back and let the professionals take care of this." Inu-yasha scowled and said,

"What did you say?!" while Kagome held him back. Sora shouted,

"Goofy, you get Shippo!" He pulled out the Keyblade and charged toward the Heartless. Whirling the Keyblade he deftly jumped behind a defender Heartless to attack its back - its only weak point. It exploded and Sora moved on. Suddenly, a crowd of the nimble shadow Heartless completely surrounded him. Realizing that he had nowhere to run he cast the Aerora spell just in time to shield himself and injure the shadows on contact. Retaliating quickly, he used a sonic blade attack and shot forward, destroying all of the shadows. Glancing around at the battlefield he realized that there were still too many Heartless. Deciding to end things quickly he called, "Donald, use Gravira!" Donald answered with a Gravira blast, flattening all of the Heartless into the ground. One by one they exploded leaving behind their stolen hearts which floated into the sky and disappeared. Checking to make sure there weren't any more Heartless, Sora asked, " Is everyone okay?" Goofy stepped forward holding Shippo and said,

"We're okay, but the little fella fainted."

"Give 'im here." Inu-yasha said stepping forward unexpectedly. Picking up the small boy, he pounded him on the head. The effect was instantaneous - Shippo snapped awake and yelled.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"Is Inu-yasha like this with everyone?" Sora asked. Kagome sighed and said,

"Sit boy!" Inu-yasha slammed to the ground, releasing Shippo. The small boy ran away and hopped into Kagome's arms. Now that Sora got a good look at him, he realized that what he had originally mistaken for an oddly shaped bundle was actually a tail. Shippo had slightly pointed ears, red-orange hair pulled back into a ribbon, and mischievous wide green eyes.

"Grrr, what was that for?!" Inu-yasha growled picking himself up from the ground.

"You big jerk!" Shippo yelled pointing his finger accusingly. Inu-yasha didn't let that comment go unpunished and he smacked the boy again.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome said in a warning tone. Inu-yasha ignored both Kagome and Shippo and instead looked at his sword, confusion in his eyes.

"Why didn't my Wind Scar affect them? It should have cut through their demonic auras." He murmured. Sora thought this over and said,

"Maybe it's because they don't have demonic auras - they're the Heartless, not demons."

"Heartless?" Inu-yasha asked curiously. Donald walked over to Sora and pulled him down to whisper furiously in his ear.

"Sora, don't forget. Outsiders aren't supposed to know about the Heartless!"

"Yeah, I know that but they're already suspicious about them. They're different from the other creatures in this world." They debated for a few minutes before Inu-yasha suddenly interrupted their whispered conversation.

"You know, I can hear you perfectly." Donald stopped in mid-sentence and turned to look at Inu-yasha with a scowl on his face. "Now you're gonna tell us 'outsiders' all about these Heartless." Inu-yasha said in a commanding tone.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice, Donald." Sora said weakly.


	3. The Search Begins

"Basically, the Heartless are beings that don't have hearts, so they travel from world to world stealing hearts from other people." Sora explained.

"Then no wonder they ignored Inu-yasha! He doesn't have a heart!" Shippo exclaimed as if he had just discovered the secret of the universe. That comment rewarded him with several large lumps on his head.

"Sora, do ya recon that they followed us here?" Goofy asked looking at Sora quizzically.

"Why would they follow you here?" Kagome asked, clearly trying to understand the situation. Donald, who was still strongly against telling them, stepped on Goofy's foot harshly.

"Don't tell them anything! Remember, the king told us to preserve the world order!" Though far from helping the situation, Donald's comment only fed Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Shippo's curiosity. Sora, realizing that the situation was only going to get worse, decided to step in.

"Look, strictly speaking, we're not supposed to tell anyone about the Heartless or where we come from."

Everyone was silent for a minute, then Shippo said with a look of realization dawning on his face,

"Hey... you said that the Heartless go from world to world, right? So does that mean you guys travel from world to world too?" Sora, Donald and Goofy flinched. "So I was right!" the boy said triumphantly, correctly interpreting the expressions on their faces.

"Could you please not tell anybody?" Sora asked pleadingly. Even though Kagome looked like she really wanted to know more she said,

"Okay, we'll leave you alone about it. And we promise not to tell anybody."

"What about our friends Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked. Sora mulled it over and replied,

"Well, only if you trust them not to spread this around." Changing the subject, Inu-yasha asked,

"So, why did you come here?"

"Sora accidentally sent us here," Donald said throwing an accusatory look at Sora before continuing," and we were taking a look around when that demon attacked us."

"And I saved you." Inu-yasha added slightly conceited. Donald seemed to have an unusually short fuse at the moment and snapped back saying,

"We didn't need your help!"

"Okay, jeez you don't need to get so cranky." Inu-yasha said then turned toward Sora and Goofy and asked," Is he always like this?"

"He kinda reminds me of you Inu-yasha." Shippo said wickedly. A few minutes and several lumps later, Kagome suggested they go visit the nearby village together.

"Um, actually... since the Heartless are drawn to me, they'll probably congregate at the village and attack the villagers." Sora replied regretfully.

"Well," Kagome said thoughtfully," I guess we'll stay here with you."

"That's not necessary - we're just fine on our own!" Donald said, but Goofy cut in and exclaimed ,

"What a great idea! Sora, they could help us find the Keyhole."

"Well, I guess if they want to..." Sora replied.

"We've got better things to do than help you look for some hole." Inu-yasha said stubbornly.

"Sit!" Kagome commanded. Shippo spoke up and asked,

"What's a Keyhole?"

"Basically it's, well, it's a keyhole for the heart of this world. If we seal it using the Keyblade," he pulled out the Keyblade for show," then the Heartless can't enter it." They seemed content with Sora's explanation and agreed to help look for the keyhole.

"So, where should we start looking for it, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I guess we should head for where the Heartless are strongest."

"Um, I'll just stay here and wait for you guys to get back." Shippo said with a shiver. Inu-yasha picked him up and said with a wicked grin,

"Oh, you're coming too Shippo. You're not sacred are you?"

"O-Of course n-not!" Sora couldn't help but notice that Shippo didn't seem very enthusiastic about going.

"So which direction are we headed in, Keyblade Master?" Donald seemed to be trying to intimidate Inu-yasha by rubbing Sora's title in his face. Mastering the impulse to laugh, Sora replied,

"Umm...northeast of here."

"Well, then let's get a move on." Kagome said enthusiastically. So the six of them walked through the trees with Sora at the lead and Inu-yasha bringing up the rear mumbling something about cruel and insensitive women.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Inu-yasha.

* * *

Tension was increasing in the group. After several battles with groups of Heartless everyone was beginning to tire. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Donald and Inu-yasha bickered constantly. 

_"They never stop..." _Sora thought frustrated as he rubbed his head. Coming to a decision, he came to a halt.

"I'm going to go that way for a while," he said pointing his finger in a different direction," you guys keep going."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon..." And with that he left the group.

After walking separately for a while, Sora sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree to rest.

_"I don't think that I can take much more if their constant arguing." _Sora thought to himself wearily. After a few minutes he stood up to stretch and move on when he noticed the presence of Heartless. Warily, he looked around and prepared for a fight. Sure enough, Heartless began to appear out of the shadows of the trees, surrounding him. Cursing himself for splitting up from the others, Sora leapt into battle.

The Heartless, mostly neoshadows, attacked in waves. Scanning their numbers, Sora realized that he couldn't handle them all at once so he tried to back away to get into a better position. However, to his surprize, as he stepped back his foot caught on a root and he fell heavily on his back. Quickly he cast the Aerora shield spell and closed his eyes, bracing himself for a barrage of attacks. But nothing happened. Puzzled, he opened his eyes just in time to see the neoshadows retreat and dissolve into the shadows.

"I didn't expect to run into you here." A voice said from nearby. Startled, Sora scrambled to his feet and spun around to locate the source of the voice. Standing a few feet away from him was a boy who had sky blue eyes, shoulder length pale hair and donned a yellow shirt with blue pants - his best friend, Riku.

"Riku! What are you doing here?!" Sora cried, both shocked and overjoyed.

"Well I just saved your butt, so be thankful that I **was** here." He said coolly. At that moment, Inu-yasha leapt out of the trees and landed next to Sora.

"I thought I sensed those Heartless creatures - are you alright?" he asked, then spotted Riku,"And who is he?" Donald, Goofy and Kagome (carrying Shippo) emerged from the trees. Both Donald and Goofy exclaimed,

"Riku?!" Recovering from most of his shock, Sora began the introductions.

"Riku, you've already met Donald and Goofy. This is Inu-yasha, Kagome and Shippo." he said pointing at each of them as he said their names. "Everyone, this is my friend Riku." Riku was silent for a moment, then said,

"Nice to meet you." Continuing he asked," So, what are you doing here?"

"Sora accidentally sent us through a warp hole and we ended up here." Donald answered.

"I already said sorry!" Sora yelled flustered as Goofy chuckled. Recovering, he finished,

"Anyway, we were going to seal the keyhole of this world - we were looking for it before we met up with you."

"I could help you look for it." Riku offered.

"Really? That would be great!" Sora exclaimed.

"You seem really excited." Kagome pointed out with a laugh.

"Well, I am. Where have you been, Riku?" Riku seemed to think his answer over before he said anything.

"It's a long story - I'll tell you later. First, let's find the keyhole." he said.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get this over with. That quacker is getting on my nerves - can't wait until he's gone." Inu-yasha said openly mocking Donald.

"Let me at 'im!" Donald yelled while Goofy restrained him.

"Calm down Donald, we're on the same side!"

Inu-yasha slammed into the ground as he received yet another 'sit' command from Kagome and Sora laughed uncontrollably at Riku's shocked expression. He was reunited with one of his closest friends, and nothing could make him happier.

* * *

Yay! another chappie has been posted!

And it won't hurt to press that little review button, now will it? Really, I don't bite.

Press it - you know u want to...


	5. Pursuit

I should have mentioned that this story takes place during KH1. When I wrote it, KH2 hadn't come out yet. heh, sorry for any confusion. Riku showing up would kinda ruin the whole ending of KH2.

But I am considering writing a sequel for this story that would take place sometime during kh2. It all depends on the success of this story and if I can find enough time (and inspiration) to actually write it.

* * *

At first, Riku seemed a bit distant and silent, but as Sora dredged up memories from the Destiny Islands he seemed to become his old self again. Sora was itching to know what had happened to Riku after he had last seen him at Traverse town when the silver haired boy had mysteriously disappeared, though he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get any answers at the moment. Instead, he concentrated on trying to sense the keyhole.

Stopping so suddenly that Donald ran into him, Sora looked around and listened with all of his might.

"What's-" Inu-yasha started but stopped just as suddenly as Sora had. "Demons - and a lot of them." He muttered with his eyes darting from side to side and his hand reaching for his sword. Kagome fit an arrow to the bow that she had been carrying while Sora, Donald and Goofy pulled their weapons out as well.

A horde of demons burst from the surrounding trees and the group attacked full force. Sora slammed the Keyblade into the nearest demon and it shrunk away from the blow as if it had been burned. Recovering, it returned for a fresh attack and Sora used Blizzara, freezing the demon in place. Inu-yasha yelled out to everyone, "Get outta my way!"

Sora had just enough time to leap back when Inu-yasha yelled out,

"Wind Scar!"

A blast swept through the trees and obliterated all of the demons in a heartbeat.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked anxiously looking around for his friend.

"Up here."

Looking up he saw Riku sitting calmly on the branch of a nearby tree. He hopped down and commented, "That was over pretty fast."

"Yeah." Sora said in agreement.

"I wish we could take out all of the Heartless that fast." Goofy said wistfully.

"I don't think it was that great." Donald muttered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It sounds like someone's jealous." Shippo taunted. Donald's scorching reply was drowned out by what sounded like a wildcat's howl. Alarmed, Sora turned around just in time to see a large cat-like creature with two black striped tails, red eyes, large fangs and flames around its feet land near Inu-yasha. On the cat's back rode two people - a boy who had dark eyes, black hair and wore a purple and black priest robe, and a girl who had dark brown eyes and hair, wore a tight fitting black outfit that had pink protective gear and carried a giant boomerang.

"Miroku, Sango, Kilala, you're back!" Shippo cried happily to the newly arrived people. The boy - Miroku, spoke,

"Inu-yasha, those demons-"

"I noticed." The white haired boy cut Miroku off, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Noticed what?" Kagome asked looking between the two of them.

"Those demons had traces of Naraku's sent on them." Miroku replied. Kagome and Shippo stiffened, as they realized why Inu-yasha had suddenly become so tense.

"Who's Naraku?" Sora asked curiously, not following the exchange.

"Naraku is a despicable demon!" Shippo shouted with unexpected venom in his voice.

"We should follow the scent before you loose it." Sango said looking at the half-demon.

"Sango's right Inu-yasha. Sora, I'm sorry but this is really important - we have to go." Kagome said.

"Well, we could help you look for him." Sora offered.

"It's really nice of you to offer, but it will be very dangerous and not to mention you won't be able to keep up with us." Kagome said seriously.

Sora said nothing and instead pulled out the Keyblade. Closing his eyes, he concentrated; the Keyblade began to glow and he raised it into the air as it released a beam of light into the sky. The light became too intense for anyone to look at any longer. Slowly it faded and revealed Sora standing next to a large lion.

"Simba, could you help us? We need a way to travel fast." He asked the lion. Simba gave a slight nod and turned to allow Sora to mount his back. Sora got on and looked at Kagome. "We've been in dangerous situations before and we won't slow you down."

Getting over her shock at seeing a huge lion pop out of nowhere, she smiled then turned to look at Riku.

"But what about your friend? Simba is big, but not big enough to hold him as well." After a moments silence, Riku replied,

"Don't worry about me, I'll catch up with-" But Sora cut him off by saying,

"No way, I don't want us to be separated again - Isn't there any way we can take him with us?" He asked pleadingly. Kagome cleared her throat and nudged Inu-yasha. He sighed and grumbled,

"I'll carry him." in a defeated sort of voice.

With that settled, Sora, Donald and Goofy crowded onto Simba's back. Riku looked a bit uncomfortable getting on Inu-yasha's back even with Kagome's encouragement. And they were off, following the half demon through the seemingly endless forest.

* * *

Sigh In the original version of this story, instead of Sora summoning Simba, they were supposed to superglide. But since I was being crazy about keeping this story in sync with kh1, they couldn't know superglide at their level. So, after racking my brain, I came up with the last minute decision to use Simba. I hated the idea (and I still do) but it's the only way that I can think of. 


	6. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Disclaimer: all of the usual... blah blah blah don't own anything..

Now on with the story...

* * *

They had passed several roads and villages when Inu-yasha finally stopped. He motioned for Kagome and Riku to get off his back. The silver haired boy looked slightly queasy and stumbled when his feet touched the ground. Sora hopped off Simba's back and bid the lion goodbye as he vanished in a flash of light then went to help Riku out. Slightly green-looking he mumbled,

"That guy moves too fast to be real." Inu-yasha was apparently not listening and announced,

"Naraku's scent is very close by."

"But why can you pick up his scent now when he usually goes through so much trouble to hide himself?" Miroku asked uneasily. Turning to look at Sora and the others Kagome said,

"You know, it's not too late to back out. Things could get ugly." Puffing up his chest indignantly, Donald said,

"I live to fight - there's no one who can defeat me!" Even though Sora and Goofy knew the danger that they were headed for, they couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Donald's swelled appearance - even Riku chuckled slightly.

"You think I'm kidding?!" Donald asked furiously while everyone laughed even harder. Without warning, a fireball shot off the end of Donald's staff and flew straight into a nearby tree.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sora exclaimed as he used blizzara to extinguish the flames. Suddenly Inu-yasha leapt up and slashed something out of the air. A giant insect fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"A Saimyosho!" Miroku exclaimed. Distracted, Sora asked,

"What in the world is that?"

"It's one of Naraku's poisonous insects - that must mean he knows we're here!" Sango replied as she clenched her fists. No sooner had she said it, Inu-yasha yelled,

"Look out!" And a horde of demons attacked from overhead.

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands." Riku said from beside Sora as he pulled out his weapon, the Souleater. The two of them ferociously slashed away at the demons that were quickly surrounding them. Sora covered Riku's back and Riku covered Sora's back.

"This kinda reminds me of when we used to spar on the island all the time." Sora said in between breaths.

"Yeah, except then I was beating you and not demons." Riku replied as he sliced a demon in half.

"Good point - hey, wait! You didn't always beat me!" Sora pouted as Riku chuckled.

A flash of white caught Sora's attention as he spotted Donald through the bodies of the demons.

"Donald," Sora called over the demonic roars, "let's use gravira!" Donald nodded as Sora yelled to the others, "Get out of the way!"

Sora raised the Keyblade as Donald raised his staff and they both shouted simultaneously,

"Gravira!"

The spell took its toll on the demons as they came crashing down to the ground, immobilized by gravity's force. As the spell wore off, Sora looked around to check that no one was hurt. Walking towards Riku, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Riku responded with a question of his own, "When did you learn to do that?"

"Ahh, it's just something I picked up." Sora replied modestly.

"Hmm." Was Riku's only response.

There was an unreadable emotion in his azure eyes. Puzzled, Sora tried to figure out what it was. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Startled, Sora and Riku turned to see what was going on when chains suddenly wrapped themselves around Sora.

They bound his arms to his sides rendering them immobile and the cold metal's grip on him was so tight that it squeezed the air right out of his lungs. With a jerk the chains yanked him off the ground. He tried to wrestle himself out of their grip, but the effort was futile - the chains proved themselves unyielding.

In a daze he heard shouts of "Sora!" and, "Kagome!"

Sora tried to turn around to look at his captors but the cold air stung his eyes. By squinting, he finally managed to look up and saw a woman looking straight ahead and a boy who had a blank expression on his face holding the chains who appeared to be even younger than himself. Both were sitting atop giant flying feather.

Something else was near him and turning to look realized that Kagome was also dangling, caught in the snare of the chains. All at once, the fatigue he had been keeping at bay overpowered him and he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

There was an air of confusion at what had just happened. One minute they had been relieved that the demons were defeated, the next, Kagome and Sora had been kidnapped. Riku was still in shock.

_"I was standing right next to him, so why didn't I help him?!."_

He registered dimly that Inu-yasha was fuming while Donald and Goofy appeared uncharacteristically worried.

Riku couldn't help but think that this wouldn't have happened if Sora and his friends had heeded Kagome's advice and minded their own business. Inu-yasha walked up to Riku and commanded, "Hurry up and get on!"

* * *

Oooh! Cliffie!

Gee, I wonder who captured them? I mean how many people have giant flying feathers?

And in case you couldn't already tell, I stink at writing fighting scenes. It's sad but true.

Review pwease


	7. Imprisonment

As the group headed in the direction of Kagome and Sora's kidnappers, Miroku, Sango, and Inu-yasha were deep in conversation.

"We can assume that it was Naraku who kidnapped Sora and Kagome because of Kagura... and Kohaku." Sango said with a look of sadness in her eyes.

All of a sudden she yelped and startled everyone. The next thing they knew, she turned around and slapped Miroku straight across the face. "What was that for?!" she yelled. Calmly the monk replied,

"My dear Sango, you looked so distressed , I merely thought-"

"Keep your lecherous hands to yourself!" was her scorching reply. Riku spoke up and asked,

"Why did they take Sora along with Kagome?" This time it was Inu-yashas's turn to reply and he said roughly,

"I dunno why but I'm gonna get them back."

"I hope they're okay..." Shippo said worriedly.

Silence settled over the group - the only sound came from Inu-yasha's hurried footsteps. He took a running leap and to everyone's surprise, hit an invisible barrier. Landing a bit unbalanced, he said,

"This must be Naraku's barrier - get off kid." Riku got off both happy to stand on solid ground and slightly resentful for being called a kid. Inu-yasha pulled out his sword with a flash of light as the blade transformed and began to glow red. He jumped up and slashed through the barrier. Its surface rippled then broke.

"Maybe you'd better wait here." Miroku suggested looking at Riku, Donald and Goofy.

"No." Riku replied in a voice that implied that he wasn't to be argued with.

"Don't think we're going to abandon Sora!" Donald said in an equally determined voice. Miroku sighed seeing that their minds were made up.

"Quit messing around and hurry up!" Inu-yasha shouted impatiently, already running ahead of them.

"-ora, Sora, wake up!"

"Wha-?"

Sora sat up slowly and everything came back to him. Suddenly wide awake, he realized that the chains binding him were gone. Looking around, he saw that they were in a dark jail-like cell.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked from his side. Turning towards her he started to answer when he noticed that her left arm hung limply by her side.

"Kagome...what happened to your arm?"

"Oh," she said with a bitter smile, "I tried to fight my way out, but as you can see my attempt failed." Reaching for the Keyblade, Sora said, "I'll try using my magic to heal you, though I'm not really sure it'll work completely." The room grew quiet as Sora concentrated and commanded,

"Curara"

The Keyblade glowed with a soft green light and Sora asked, "Any better?"

"Well, I think my arm is still broken but the pain is less. Thanks."

"Sure. So, do you think there's any way to escape?" Pointing to the bars, Kagome said,

"Look outside." Sora stood up and walked to the bars.

He looked around curiously and realized that their cell was completely surrounded by demons. Returning to Kagome, he sat back down and said,

"There's way too much for me to fight off by myself."

"I thought so. Look, I'm sure that the others are coming to rescue us, so I guess we'll just have to wait until they get here." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Yeah." They were silent for a while. Sora was lost in his own thoughts then asked,

"But why were we captured in the first place?"

"Ummm, well, I know that Naraku is the one who kidnapped us so it makes sense why he wants me...but I have no idea why he wants you."

"Why does he want you?" Sora asked.

"Because...well, I can sense the jewel shards." In response to Sora's quizzical look she continued, "To make a long story short, they greatly increase a demon's strength."

"Do you think he wants the Keyblade?"

"Maybe, but Naraku is very tricky - it may be something completely different." Sora looked around the room in frustration.

"Hmm... hey Kagome, how long do you think..." Sora's voice trailed off. _"What's that smell?"_

"Sora? What's wrong? What is it?" Kagome asked confused by his sudden silence. Turning towards her, he asked,

"Do you smell that?" Puzzled she sniffed the air then covered her face with her hands and exclaimed,

"Don't breathe it in! It'll put you to sleep!" Surprised by her sudden violent reaction, it took Sora a moment to register what she said. He covered his face but it was no use - he had already breathed in too much of the fumes. The last things he remembered before he blacked out were the sound of footsteps and a door opening.

* * *

Yet another cliffie! Whee!

Sora loves reviews because whenever one comes in, he gets a cookie. You want Sora to be happy, don't you?


	8. Confrontations and a noisy entrance

thanks for reviewing this story everyone! it makes me happy that it hasnt sunk into the oblivion of ffnet.

Sora and Kagome have been captured - will they be rescued in time? read and find out!

* * *

"When do ya think he'll be back?" Goofy asked looking towards Sango and Miroku. Inu-yasha had gone off on his own to search for Kagome and Sora's scent.

"Within a few minutes." Miroku replied calmly.

"Inu-yasha's nose is extremely sensitive. If they're here, he'll find them." Sango said confidently. Shippo piped in and said,

"Yeah, he's a blood hound!" There was a resounding smack and Shippo yelped in pain. Inu-yasha had arrived back just in time to hear Shippo's last comment.

"Well, with your abilities you could be called a blood hound." Donald said with a laugh. However, his laughter was short lived - he now had a couple of large steaming lumps on his head.

Sounding highly aggravated, Inu-yasha said, "Let's go."

Sora woke up very suddenly and attempted to sit up, but he was somehow restricted. Looking down, he realized that he was tied up in ropes.

_"Ugh, not again."_ Sora thought in disgust,_ "why me?" _

Looking around, he noticed Kagome next to him was also tied up, but unconscious. After a brief struggle, Sora managed to sit up and to his frustration, saw that they were still in the cell.

_"The only thing that's changed is that now we're tied up!"_ he thought bitterly.

Sora decided to wake Kagome up when a man's voice asked,

"What is it about you that intrigues the Heartless?" Surprised, Sora exclaimed,

"You know about the Heartless?!" Turning to look at the owner of the voice, he saw that the man had long, unruly black hair, unsettling red eyes and donned a dark kimono. The man merely smirked in response to Sora's question.

"Wait a minute...are you Naraku?" He asked suddenly wary.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Naraku said in a coldly amused voice.

"What do you want with me, and how do you know about the Heartless?" Sora demanded tensely, trying to free himself from the ropes.

"What do I want with you? I, personally, want nothing with you. Quite frankly you're barely worth my time." Naraku replied in a smooth voice.

"Then why did you capture me in the first place?!" Sora yelled, provoked by the demon's words. Naraku chuckled evilly and said with a smile that did not reach his cold and calculating eyes,

"You amuse me. Very well, if you insist, before you die I shall tell you why I captured you."

Sora tensed at the phrase 'before you die'. Naraku saw this and continued with a smirk,

"A strange woman named Maleficent told me about the wonderful powers of the Heartless and said that if I were to kill the Keyblade Master for her, she would grant me the power to control them. They will be my obedient servants and I will have power beyond your pitiful mind's comprehension!"

He laughed wickedly then bent down to pick up Kagome's limp form.

"Kagome!" Sora struggled even more fiercely to get loose and help her.

"Naraku! Maleficent is just using you! The Heartless won't help you, they'll devour your heart!" Naraku had his back turned and paused as he opened the door. The cage bars separating them from the demons opened with a creaking sound. Without looking back, he said with pure malice in his voice,

"Die."

Hidden from sight behind the trees, Inu-yasha and the others debated on how to enter the castle.

"We should sneak in and stay hidden until we find Kagome and Sora." Sango suggested.

"That's a huge waste of time!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Ignoring Sango and Miroku's protests, he marched out from the cover of the trees, leapt forward and smashed through the wall of the building with his bare hands.

Riku gaped at his display of brute strength and glanced around to see if anyone else was as shocked as he was. Both Donald and Goofy seemed just as shocked himself, but on the other hand, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo weren't the least bit surprised. Instead, they seemed rather annoyed.

_"I guess they're used to this." _Riku thought.

As the rest of the group headed toward the opening Inu-yasha had made, Miroku said sadly,

"So much for sneaking in."

Crossing the field of debris, they hurried into the castle.

"Gawsh, I hope they're okay." Goofy said.

"Aw, don't worry. Sora's tough, so I'm sure they'll be fine." Donald replied confidently.


	9. Dangerous Wounds

yay, the new chappie is here! rejoyce peoples!

* * *

Chapter 9 Dangerous Wounds

The demons began to flood through the open bars into the cell. Naraku left the room with Kagome and closed the door behind him.

As Sora struggled to stand up, a demon charged him and sank its fangs into his left arm. He screamed in pain and kicked the demon away from him. As the creature pulled away, its fangs cut the ropes that were binding Sora. Quickly, he broke free of the remaining ropes, and pulled out the Keyblade to cast Aerora.

After using Curara to cure the waves of pain coming from his arm, he looked for a way to get to the door that Naraku had left through.

_"There's too many of them - I'll have to fight my way through." _

He charged the nearest demon and began to hack away at it. He delivered the finishing blow and moved on to his next opponent. However, before he could reach his next target, one of the demons tripped him using its tail. Sora fell heavily on his injured arm and cringed in pain. He watched the demon raise its tail and with a chill, he realized that it was going to impale him. The tail lashed out just as Sora raised his Keyblade and yelled,

"Stopra!"

The room was unnervingly quiet, devoid of the demons' roars and screeches. Every demon in the area was frozen in place by the spell.

Looking up Sora saw the demon's tail suspended only a few feet above him.

_"If I had waited just a few seconds longer to use the spell..."_ He shivered at the thought.

Scrambling to his feet, he wavered for a few seconds before he fully regained his balance. Before the spells' time could run out, Sora ran past them and through the door into a darkened hallway.

_"It's too dark for me to see very far ahead," _Sora thought squinting.

"Ah!" he exclaimed suddenly and collapsed against the wall.

_"My arm! I guess I don't have enough magic to cure it completely." _Examining his wound with a grimace, he saw that it was bleeding at a slow but steady pace. _"I have to rescue Kagome fast, before I get any weaker!" _

Gritting his teeth, he continued down the hall, unaware of the crimson trail he left behind.

"Hold on..." Inu-yasha muttered coming to a halt. Everyone looked at him curiously, wondering what made him stop. He sniffed the air deeply and exclaimed, "Crap!" then set off at a run through the corridors.

"What is it Inu-yasha?" Sango called, "Did you pick up their scent?"

Inu-yasha didn't answer, instead his pace got a bit faster. Finally, he came to a halt in the middle of what looked like a battered cell.

"What's-" Riku began but stopped, his voice lost somewhere in his throat. There was a dark puddle of blood on the floor in the middle of the cell. He managed to say in a weak voice filled with dread,

"Whose blood is..."

"It's Sora's blood." Inu-yasha said bleakly. A knot of dread seemed to appear in the pits of everyone's stomachs.

"You don't think he's-" Goofy began anxiously, but Inu-yasha interrupted him and said

"No." In a definite voice, "He's injured, but not dead." Marching forward, he commanded,

"Come on. If Sora's injured, then Kagome could be in danger too." Riku glanced at Donald and noticed that he didn't look nearly as confident as he had earlier.

"Then let's hurry and go!" Shippo exclaimed. As they continued down the corridor, everyone tried their best not to look at the droplets of blood on the floor.

Sora leaned against the wall to catch his breath. _"This isn't good," _he thought,_ "at this rate, I'll be too exhausted to fight Naraku."_

Glancing at his arm, he checked the state of his wound. The blood had formed a tender scab that could break easily at the slightest motion. He dug through his pockets and found a hi-potion. He used it and felt his energy returning.

Reexamining his wound, he saw that the scab had toughened and would hold, but even the potion's power couldn't heal him completely.

_"I'll have to keep going before I get tired again." _Sora thought and was about to continue down the hall when a sudden thought hit him. With growing hope he closed his eyes and searched for Naraku's aura. It wasn't very hard to pinpoint, in fact, it was very close by. Following his senses, Sora set off at a run and burst through the door that was concealing the aura. Naraku was there, sitting by a window, apparently unruffled by Sora's sudden intrusion. There was silence then,

"I see that the demons failed to kill you," He said with amusement in his voice, "so I guess that gives me the pleasure of finishing you off myself." His last few words held a sort of malevolent laughter in them. Wary of Naraku, Sora searched the room in vain for any trace of Kagome.

Naraku, noting Sora's gaze, said smoothly, "Unfortunately for you, the girl is with my subordinates," he stood up slowly and said with a wicked smile, "but you won't live to find her!"

Huge vine-like tentacles shot out from Naraku's back and raised the demon into the air, forming what looked like a gargantuan spider with Naraku himself as the main body. His entire body from the waist down sprouted grotesque insect legs so that he ended up looking like a spider with way too many limbs. Sora stared and thought,_ "It's a good thing that I've gotten used to seeing so many strange things on my trips to other worlds, otherwise I'd be sick right now." _

* * *

Tell me - are you now eagerly awaiting the next chapter? At this point, there are only about 3 more chapters left.

Review and Sora will love you forever! (or Riku, if u r a Riku fan)


	10. The Final Battle?

Let the story continue!

* * *

Naraku's insect tentacles began to attack Sora from all sides. Quickly casting aerora to protect himself, he swung the Keyblade in a half circle to clear the tentacles away from him.

Sora charged forward, slashing his way toward Naraku's main body. When he was within reach, he thrust the Keyblade forward to strike, but found that he couldn't move any further.

Horrified, he realized that the tentacles that he had been hacking off were sticking to his body, rendering him immobile. Naraku said nothing, only chuckled, his laugh full of mirth.

"He's nearby!" Inu-yasha warned the group and everyone stiffened in anticipation.

Riku strained both his eyes and ears for any sign of Kagome or Sora. He saw nothing, but his ears picked up the sounds of a struggle.

Inu-yasha dashed ahead of the group and clawed through both a door and a wall, with no regards for the door whatsoever. The scene that met their eyes was of Sora trapped in the grasp of Naraku's tentacles struggling to free himself, but to no avail.

Inu-yasha charged forward and severed Sora from Naraku's grasp. Both Goofy and Riku went to help their friend while Donald shot Fira fireballs at Naraku.

The demon, apparently unharmed, smirked and turned into a cloud of purple gas. It escaped through the newly made hole in the wall and flowed down through a different corridor.

"Get back here you bastard!" Inu-yasha yelled, chasing after him.

Donald walked over to where Sora was, pushing Riku and Goofy out of his way so that he could see Sora's wound. Bluntly, he said

"You got sloppy." Both Riku and Goofy were shocked at the cold tone in Donald's voice but Sora merely smiled and said,

"Thanks for worrying about me."

"Hmph." Was Donald's only reply.

"You sure you're alright?" Riku asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm-" Sora froze in mid-sentence and exclaimed with urgency, "Where's Kagome?!"

Sora could see that the momentary relief that they'd felt when they found him was replaced anew with worry.

"Well we're not going to find her by just standing here!" Sango exclaimed and ran through the former doorway in the direction Naraku and Inu-yasha had headed in.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? You look a little tired." Miroku asked turning toward the Keyblade Master. Sora turned toward the monk and flashed him a smile,

"I'm fine. I've got plenty of strength left. The one you should worry about is Kagome. Her arm is broken and she won't be able to protect herself very well."

As Sora ran through the corridors following the others, he cursed himself for letting Naraku get away with Kagome. As if Goofy could read his thoughts, he said comfortingly,

"Sora, don't blame yourself - you did the best that you could."

"But-"

"But nothing! It's done so let's undo it!" Donald said not letting Sora argue back.

Just then they heard the sound of a crash up ahead. Everyone stopped just as Shippo exclaimed from atop Kilala's head,

"Inu-yasha! You could have hit us!" Inu-yasha was growling venomously and Sora saw why. Naraku had taken on his physical form once again and was using an unconscious Kagome as a shield. Smoothly he said,

"Inu-yasha, any attempt to use your wind scar, and this girl will fall victim to it as well. Now hand over the Keybearer and I will spare her pitiful life."

"In your dreams!" Inu-yasha snapped. He ran forward to knock away the tentacles that were blocking the path to Kagome. But suddenly, they dove at his feet and lifted him off the ground, engulfing him completely.

"Inu-yasha!" Sango and Miroku yelled simultaneously as they charged forward and attacked in an attempt to free Inu-yasha.

Sora decided that the time to act had come. While Naraku's attention was on the struggling half-demon and the attacking monk and demon slayer, he dashed forward.

Dodging all of the tentacles, he put all of his strength into a single Ars Arcanum attack on a surprised Naraku. On his final thrust, the Keyblade plunged through Naraku's chest. Gasping, the demon's cool demeanor vanished and he said angrily,

"You're more trouble than you're worth."

Before Sora could react, Naraku transformed back into the purple gas.

Startled, he jumped back and not a moment too soon, because just as he did, something slammed into the ground where he had been standing only moments before. He looked up and saw the same woman and boy who had captured him earlier sitting on the giant feather.

The woman held a fan in one of her hands and waved it toward Sora. Blades formed from the wind itself and were headed straight for the Keybearer. Instinctively, he jumped backward to avoid the blast. Looking up at the sky he watched as all three of them disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly his head began to throb harshly as the potion's effects wore off. He struggled to stay conscious, but his vision began to blur and the pain prevailed as Sora crumpled into darkness.

* * *

Now review or Sora will fall into a coma! 

Sora: What?! That isn't part of the script!

Hehehehe...

Sora: Gulp


	11. Aftermath

Sorry everyone! I took a long time to update this story! I just got really lazy all of a sudden... now all I have to do is update my other story and all of my lazyness will be gone - erm, I hope.

Read and enjoy

* * *

Riku had turned around just in time to see Sora collapse.

"Sora!" He yelled rushing towards his friend. That drew both Donald and Goofy's attention, and they too ran to Sora while avoiding the debris from the battle. Goofy knelt down and propped Sora's limp body up.

"What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Donald examined his wound then felt his forehead. Unexpectedly, he drew his hand back and exclaimed,

"He's burning up!"

"I'll carry him" Goofy offered, preparing to pick him up. However, Riku stopped him and said,

"No, let me." As Riku took Sora from his hold, Goofy thought to himself, '_If Sora had a brother, it would be Riku. Hyuck! Jus' watchin' them makes me wish I had a brother.'_

Inu-yasha had finally come back from trying to pick up Naraku's trail, muttering venomously,

"That bastard! He won't be so lucky next time!" He walked to where Sango and Miroku were talking to Kagome, who, other than her broken arm, seemed fine.

"Kagome, we'll have to splint your arm before we take you anywhere." Sango was saying. Donald walked over to them and asked,

"Do any of you guys have medicine to treat a fever?"

"Fever?" Miroku asked. Donald pointed at Sora who was now resting on Riku's back.

"I have something for fevers," Kagome said brightly, then her face dropped, "But it's back at the village."

There was a moment of silence as everyone assessed their situation.

"Why doesn't Kilala make two trips?" Shippo suggested, looking toward the large two-tailed cat.

"Well...It depends on whether or not Kilala is up to it." Sango said looking to her companion for an answer. The giant cat yowled in agreement.

"Now that that's all settled," Miroku said in a rather business-like tone, "who's going to go first?"

Before anyone could say anything, Kagome declared decisively,

"Sora should go first. After all, thanks to him I'm not in any pain."

"Fair enough." Miroku nodded.

Riku settled both himself and Sora on Kilala's back while Donald and Goofy received instructions from Kagome on how to treat Sora's fever with her supplies. Then they came over to Kilala and attempted to get on. Goofy managed to fit, but Donald kept falling off. After his fourth fall, Kagome walked towards him and said,

"I don't think you'll be able to fit, Donald."

"Nonsense!" He said while trying to stop himself from falling a fifth time, "I fit just fine." Kagome sighed and called,

"Inu-yasha!"

The half-demon looked up from his conversation with Miroku and was silent for a moment as he took in the situation.

"No way! I am NOT carrying that annoying, pompous duck!" He exclaimed stubbornly.

"But he doesn't fit on Kilala and it's our fault that they got involved!"

"What?! Since when is it our fault?! They're the ones who insisted on going with us!"

As they continued to argued back and forth Riku thought, '_Geez, they fight like an old married couple.'_

"Fine! If you don't want to, then I guess I'll go find Koga and ask HIM to carry Donald!" Kagome's last remark seemed to do the trick and Inu-yasha said grudgingly,

"Fine, I'll carry him." The half-demon walked towards Donald, unceremoniously picked him up, put the protesting wizard on his back grumbled, "Hold on." then began to run. So finally, after their little delay, they were off.

They arrived at a small village and Inu-yasha directed them to a hut where Kagome's bag waited. Riku got off Kilala gingerly, letting the feeling return to his numb legs. Next, he hoisted Sora onto his back while Goofy lifted the screen that served as a door to allow Riku in.

Inu-yasha jumped onto Kilala's back and left to pick up the others while Goofy found some blankets to lay Sora down on. The movement seemed to rouse him a bit and he suddenly became alert.

"Is Kagome alright?" he asked drowsily.

"Yes, she's fine. Don't worry about it - just get some rest." Riku said comfortingly. Reassured, Sora fell back into his slumber.

Following Kagome's instructions, they dug the medicine kit out of her bag. Goofy went out to fetch some water while Donald tended to Sora's fever and Riku cleansed and dressed the wound on his arm. As Goofy placed a wet towel over Sora's forehead, Donald commented,

"His wound must have gotten infected - but we're lucky. This illness is still in its early stages."

Waiting for the return of the others, they sat in silence, broken only by Sora's occasional incoherent mumblings.

* * *

Sora: This chapter was boooring!

Me: Well, just cuz you only had one line.

Sora: No, it was boring.

Me: No it...::rereads the chapter:: you're right. It is boring.

Jimminy Cricket: This story lacks fizzaz! What it needs is me!

Sora & me: No.

Sora: Where is Jimminy, anyway?

Me: Umm...he was knocked unconcious when the ship landed.

Sora: And he's still sleeping?!

Jimminy: Well, I'm having a good dream about tennis balls and peach scented candles...


	12. Parting of the Ways

Hey guys, there is only one chapter left after this one. Yeah, I know, heartbreaking isn't it? I still plan on doing a sequel for this story, but I have so many others planned, I just don't know when I'll have the time to start...

Oh! And before I forget, I want to thank all of my reviewers! I love you guys lots!

* * *

A while later they heard Kilala's distinctive cry coming from outside. Going to the door, they watched as she landed bearing Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Upon closer examination, they saw that Miroku sported a swollen red hand print on his face. One look at the expression on Sango's face gave them a fairly good idea of how he got it.

Sango helped Kagome to the hut seeing as how she didn't trust the job to Miroku. Inu-yasha (who had followed them back on foot) looked around and commented,

"I guess old Kayede isn't here."

As Kagome entered, she asked in concern, "Is he any better?"

"His fever went down a bit, but not by much." Riku said encouragingly as if he was trying to convince himself of it as well. Kagome nodded, accepting the encouragement.

The day wore on into night and Sora still hadn't woken up. One by one, everyone slowly dozed off until only Riku was left awake. Finally, around midnight, Sora's fever began to go down and he stirred in his sleep. Absently, Riku poked at the remains of the fire with a stick while watching the sleeping boy. Then he stood up and snapped the stick in half, throwing the fragments into the ashes. He walked to Sora's side and kneeled down next to him.

"Listen, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but it's time to say goodbye. I don't know how long you plan on staying in this world, but I am certain that Kairi isn't here." He stood back up and walked to the doorway. Pausing, he said without turning around, "Get well soon and...bye."

Riku walked outside into the cool night air. Turning around soundlessly, he looked back for a moment before a dark cloud swallowed his form, leaving no trace of the teen behind.

Sora's dreams were turbulent. He was surrounded by darkness and indistinct voices saying things he couldn't understand. Suddenly a giant tree appeared in the middle of the blackness. Sora shaded his eyes from the light that it was emitting. Squinting, he saw someone standing underneath the tree. Compelled, Sora began to run towards the tree and the girl. As he got closer, he quickened his pace once he realized who it was.

"Kairi!" The girl turned around and waved happily, her red hair blown by an invisible wind. However, as he approached the tree Kairi suddenly vanished. "Kairi! Kairi, where are you?" He called frantically. Silence. Then, someone began talking.

_'That's not Kairi's voice…' _Sora thought trying to locate the source. The voice was saying,

_"Listen, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but it's time to say goodbye. I don't know how long you plan on staying in this world, but I am certain that Kairi isn't here." _Recognizing the voice, Sora called out, "Riku, wait!"

_"Get well soon and...bye."_

Sora sat up wide awake. Looking around him he saw everyone sleeping. But there was no sign of Riku. Pushing the sheets off of himself, he attempted to get up. However, his legs simply wouldn't hold his weight and he fell back down to the ground. Taking a deep breath he stood up slowly, managing to stay on his feet.

_'Riku! I've gotta find Riku and stop him from leaving!' _He thought as he walked towards the door, careful not to disturb anyone. Outside, it was morning but the sun hadn't risen yet. Something bumped his leg and he looked down in surprise. There was a miniature version of Kilala sitting at his feet looking up at him curiously.

"Kilala?" Sora asked somewhat unsure that this harmless little kitten could be the fierce demon cat that he was familiar with. Her only reply was a high pitched mew.

"I could really use the company, do you wanna come with me?" He asked somehow knowing that she would understand. She mewed again and he picked her up with a smile.

"Thanks." And with that, Sora began his search.

Riku stepped out of the portal and into a darkened castle hall. He looked around and was about to start walking when a voice called out to him.

"You took longer than I expected."

Turning around, he came face to face with none other than Maleficent.

"I ran into Sora."

"And?" Maleficent pressed.

"And you were right. He is obsessed with his new friends." Riku answered expressionless.

"Like I said before, you are better off without that boy." Maleficent smirked as she walked away.

Riku was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah..."

Slowly, life seemed to return to the land as the sun rose, and birds began chirping. Inu-yasha walked out of the hut, stretching. Noting the arrival of someone else, he turned and saw Sora and Kilala approaching.

"So, yer feeling better now, huh?" He asked the somber looking boy. Sora looked up, noticed the half-demon, and smiled widely,

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Only about four or five hours. Your friends took care of you." He paused then said, "Speaking of friends, where'd that other kid, Riku, go?" A brief shadow flitted across Sora's face and his smile faltered for a second before he replied,

"Riku left." Inu-yasha seemed to know that he'd touched upon a sensitive subject and let the matter drop. Sora walked up to the hut and sat down, leaning against the wall for support. A few minutes passed in silence and Inu-yasha asked,

"So, what are you going to do now?'

"Seal the keyhole. That's what I intended to do from the start." Sora answered with a determined light in his eyes. At that moment, Donald stormed out of the hut, followed closely by Goofy. Spotting Sora, Donald exclaimed,

"There you are!"

"Oh, hey guys." Sora said airily.

"Are ya feelin' better now?" Goofy asked in concern. However, before he could reply, Kagome, then Sango and Miroku walked outside. There were more questions asked about his health and Sora began to feel a bit overwhelmed. Finally, he shouted,

"Once and for all, I feel fine!"

Shippo came outside, rubbing his eyes and looking slightly drowsy. Seeing Sora he exclaimed,

"Hey! You're feeling better now?" Sora sighed and buried his face in his hands while everyone laughed.

* * *

Stay tuned for the final installment, coming soon to a retailer near you! 


	13. The Keyhole epiloge

Hello! This is the very last chapter of this story so I won't keep you in suspense with a long and boring a/n. Now go on and read!

* * *

Chapter 13 The Keyhole

The rest of the day passed fairly quietly. Inu-yasha seemed uptight about spending so much time resting, although his companions had quite an opposite opinion. Donald seemed just as uptight as Inu-yasha did and it showed. Sora watched drowsily as Donald and Inu-yasha argued about whose turn it was to get the firewood for the waning fire. Goofy had the good sense to drag Donald outside to get the wood with him. Donald grumbled as he walked outside and was still grumbling when he walked back in. As Sango tossed a few logs into the fire, Sora sat up suddenly alert. Kagome looked at him in surprise and asked,

"Sora? What's wrong?" Sora stood up and said as he walked towards the door,

"It's the Heartless."

Inu-yasha followed right behind him with one hand on his sword sheath.

"Finally! Some action!" The half-demon exclaimed. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome emerged with their weapons ready. As they walked toward the trees, Inu-yasha glanced at Sora and asked in a low voice,

"Are you sure you're up to a fight so soon?"

"Of course! A little wound isn't gonna stop me!" Sora replied as he summoned the Keyblade.

"Heh." Inu-yasha grinned and pulled out his sword, the Tetsusaiga.

_'Though I'd better lay off the real physical attacks.' _Sora thought to himself.

Suddenly, a red nocturne shot out of the trees and went straight for Sora. He jumped back and slashed the Heartless out of the air. With the defeat of that Heartless, a wave of soldier Heartless surrounded them. Quickly Sora cast Aerora and began to fire Blizzara spells. It seemed that for every Heartless destroyed, two more rose to take its place.

"We're never gonna see the end of this!" Donald exclaimed as he shot a fireball from his staff. However, his aim was a little off and the flames narrowly missed Inu-yasha's head.

Outraged, the half-demon turned around and yelled, "You almost hit me!"

Donald smirked."Oops, sorry."

"Funny, you don't seem that sorry." Inu-yasha muttered under his breath as he slashed a soldier.

Slowly, the ruckus of battle died down. Sora leaned on a nearby tree for support as exhaustion took root. He was about to put the Keyblade away when it began to glow and quiver slightly in Sora's grip. Goofy exclaimed,

''The Keyhole must be near!"

Without a word of explanation, Sora dashed off in the direction that the Keyblade was pulling him in, followed closely by Donald and Goofy.

"What's wrong?" Kagome called after them.

"For a injured kid, he runs pretty fast." Inu-yasha commented, sheathing his sword.

"Inu-yasha what are you waiting for? Come on!"

Kagome and the others had already set off after Sora.

"Wha...? Hey! Wait for me!" Inu-yasha called indignantly and went after them.

Sora came to a stop in front of an enormous tree. _'Hold on, this tree looks familiar...' _He thought examining the tree. _'Oh! It's the tree from my dream!' _

Kagome walked up to Sora, interrupting his thoughts and asked,

"Sora? What is it? Why did you run off?"

"It's the Keyhole." Sora replied lifting the Keyblade and pointing it at the tree. It began to glow and a keyhole appeared on its trunk. Sora lifted the Keyblade and a beam shot out of it's tip, into the symbol. There was a sound like a lock being clicked, then both the glow and the Keyhole disappeared.

"So, the Keyhole was inside the tree of ages...why am I not surprised?" Kagome murmered as she examined the trunk.

"So, does this mean your business here is finished?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." Sora replied with a smile.

"Why don't you stay the night and leave tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Donald said firmly with his eye on Inu-yasha. "We really need to get going."

Goofy spoke up and said,"I recon' we should take her up on her offer, Donald."

Sora chimed in saying,"Yeah,what's the rush? After all, it is almost nighttime. So let's get a good night's rest then leave in the morning."

Donald, recognizing defeat, began to head back to the village muttering something about leaving at the crack of dawn.

**Epilogue**

After a night of rest, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Donald had made it clear that he wanted to leave right away, so he made his goodbyes short and left saying that he was going to prep the ship. Sora was talking to Sango when Miroku sighed wistfully.

"What is it Miroku?" Sora asked turning to look at the monk.

"Well..." He replied, "I was just thinking that you're really lucky Sora."

"Really? Why's that?"

"When I think about all of the women from other worlds that you must have met..." His face had a dreamy sort of look. However, Sango's glare quickly snapped him out of it leaving a puzzled Sora to wander back to the gummi ship. Turning back to face everyone he said,

"Well, it's been fun, but we have to leave now."

"You call being kidnapped fun?" Inu-yasha asked sarcastically.

"Well, no. But meeting all of you was." Sora said with a sincere smile.

"Do you think we'll meet again?" Kagome asked.

"Of course we will. And that's a promise." Sora replied cheerfully.

He gave them one final wave before turning around and walking into the gummi ship along with Goofy. As everyone on the ground watched, the ship's engines fired up and the gummi ship launched itself into the sky. Picking up speed, it blasted upward until it was out of sight.

Onboard the ship, Sora looked out the window and reflected upon the past couple of days. "Do you guys think we really will see them again?"

"Sure we will Sora. I don't doubt it!" Goofy replied with his usual optimism.

"Who cares whether or not we see that dung-faced mutt ever again?!" Donald exclaimed from behind the controls as they entered the familiar void of space.

"ACHOO!"

"What's wrong, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, "You're not catching a cold, are you?"

The half-demon ignored her and muttered,

"I feel like smashing something duck shaped."

end.

* * *

That's it. Finito. Finished. 

Once again, I want to thank all of you who took the time to read this. Much love to you all! This story got more reviews than I ever thought it would (I was guesstimating around 15).

It was my very first ff and even when I go back and read it (and recognize mistakes) I still love it since it's the first story I've actually put my mind to and finished. Tell me what you thought of it -

I hope you all enjoyed the show and hopefully I will see you all soon Princess of Oblivion


End file.
